Sequel 2 Sehun dan Luhan
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: REPOST. lanjutan kisah sehun dan luhan. YAOI. BL. HUNHAN. ONESHOOT. M-PREG! DLDR! NC! RNR PLEASE!


_**SEHUN DAN LUHAN (SEQUEL PART 2)**_

**Cast : Sehun dan Luhan sama Minhee (OC) (buat Minhee jangan dijadikan masalah buat bashing!**

**Rated : M (sex scense, dirtytalk, alur) baca dosa ditanggung sendiri**

**Genre : Family dan Romance**

**Warning : INI INCEST PARAH! ADA NC. ADA M-PREG. RECOMMEND SONG DOSAKAH AKU PUNYANYA NIDJI.**

_**Fanfic ini ditulis untuk memperngati ulang taunnya Xi Luhan, dan untuk mengenang seseorang yang menjadi Lilu eonyeoch di rp. For 141013, you always in my heart. Thanks for our sweet memories :') **_

**Hay Fee balik lagi buat Luhan yang mau ulang tahun *jorokin ke pelukan Sehun*. Ini sequel dari ff kemarin, dan pasti ada konflik. Sebenernya ini di post tanggal 16 dan project buat luhan adalah ff twincest rated M. Tapi karena samthing (Fee habis putus dan you know what i mean) jadi ff ini molor. Dan yang buat yg review kemarin, makasih banyak *bow* kalian motivasi besar Fee buat nulis ff lagi. Ini alur GJ banget dan mungkin enggak feel, maklumlah feel Fee lagi kacau gegara potek. Yang pasti ini BL, dan ada NC yang enggak hot (sekedar saran kalo mau hot baca part NC di depan ortu/guru/dosen. Itu pasti menjadi sangat hot) INI CUMAN FANFIC YA? JANGAN DIANGGEP NYATA! Sekian ._.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE! DONT READ! DONT BASH! DONT COPAS! ITS SO SIMPLE!**

**I HATE SILENT READER! PLEASE REVIEW BUAT MENGHARGAI AUTHOR!**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN MEMBANGUN DITERIMA SECARA TERBUKA !**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAME APALAGI PLAGIAT !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**DFD PRESENT LALALALALALA~~**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas. Sudah menjelang pagi rupanya, Sehun mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskan pelukkan posesifnya pada Luhan yang masih terlelap. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu damai dengan pipi yang agak chubby –efek dari kehamilannya-. Tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu mengecup dahi Luhan sebentar, dan beranjak bangun.

Sehun membuka beberapa tirai rumahnya. Lalu merebus air hangat untuk membuatkan susu Luhan. Kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini semenjak hyungnya –sekaligus istrinya- hamil. Sehun tampak menikmati perannya yang demikian. Walau sebelumnya ia jam sekian masih tertidur dan membiarkan Luhan bangun untuk membuat sarapan. Air yang Sehun rebus mulai mendidih, lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengambil mug bergambar rusa dan mulai membuat susu untuk Luhan.

Mata indah Luhan perlahan terbuka akibat sinar matahari lembut yang menyapanya. Sehun selalu membuka tirai kamar mereka paling akhir, dan dengan seulas senyum menyambut bangunnya Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih berpiyama dan membawakannya susu hangat.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan making love –sekitar dua bulan lalu mengingat kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki usia ke tiga bulan-, Sehun menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk berbuat mesum dengan Luhan. Ia takut dengan bayinya –mengingat Sehun selalu brutal jika sudah disodori hole Luhan-. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengambil gelas yang diberikan Sehun dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh iya hyung. Hari ini Eunhyuk hyung akan mengajarimu yoga sekitar jam 9 pagi. Dia akan datang bersama dengan suaminya. Dan tukang bersih-bersih apartemen akan datang nanti sekitar pukul 1 siang," ucap Sehun seperti orang membacakan jadwal. Luhan tertawa gemas. Sehun benar-benar mengatur jadwal Luhan, bahkan Luhan diminta berhenti mengajar untuk sementara. Sehun memprotektif istrinya dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat di apartemen luas mereka.

Sehun melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka adalah saudara sedarah, dokter Jongwoon akhirnya curiga karena adanya ketidak beresan perkembangan bayi. Bayi mereka sangat lemah dan diperkirakan memiliki kelainan pada klep jantung. Sedangkan rahim Luhan, tidak kalah lemahnya dengan janinya. Rahim yang ada pada Luhan tidak sekuat rahim milik wanita, karena dia seorang lelaki dengan anugrah khusus. Luhan tidak boleh terlalu capai, terlalu emosi, terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Kesalahan sedikit bisa membuatnya terbunuh karena keguguran.

"Oh iya hyung. Selepas jam makan siang aku akan pulang. Akan kubawakan kau segelas bubble tea ya hyung," tambah Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk menurut. Hari-harinya jauh lebih menyenangkan karena Sehun menjadi sangat cerewet. Ia merasa Sehun yang cerewet dan posesif itu sangat-sangat sexy. Belum lagi ayahnya yang sering mengunjunginya hampir setiap malam hanya untuk makan malam. Demi apapun mereka merasa sangat bahagia.

"Gomawo Sehun sayang. Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan," Luhan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sedangkan suaminya lebih memilih mandi, lalu mereka akan melakukan sarapan –secara normal- bersama.

.

.

Sehun sibuk menangani berkasnya di meja besar itu. Menandatangani beberapa berkas penting. Yeah, perusahaan Sehun memang selalu sibuk dengan kontrak kerja dimana-mana. Perusahaan itu menjadi sangat besar dan membuat Sehun serta karyawannya sangat-sangat sibuk. Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, kemudian menatap foto USG bayi mereka yang tertempel di mejanya. Aku yakin kalian pasti tertawa jika melihat seorang Sehun menempelkan foto seperti itu.

Foto USG sejak bulan pertama. Dan Sehun selalu merasakan perasaan hangat menelusup ke dalam dadanya ketika melihat foto itu walau belum terbentuk secara sempurna dan hanya berupa gumpalan daging, tapi Sehun sudah sangat bahagia. Ia ingat ia selalu yang menjadi paling antusias ketika mengantar Luhan untuk mengunjungi Jongwoon. Sehingga kadang Jongwoon bingung dengan sikap mereka.

Jika kalian tahu, Sehun sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus berpuasa untuk tidak menjamah tubuh mulus Luhan. Sebenarnya dokter Jongwoon mengijinkan, namun Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko Luhan akan berakhir pucat seperti saat mereka making love beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun selalu menahan penisnya agar tidak ereksi di apartemen –dan bersyukurlah kau Oh Sehun, Luhan selalu memakai baju tipis yang longgar dan boxer pendek jika di apartemen-. Atau ia akan berakhir dengan mendesah sekerasnya di kamar mandi –bermain solo- dengan membayangkan malam panas mereka. Dan Sehun melakukan kegiatan solonya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun hanya meneguk ludahnya ngeri. Ia merasakan panas tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai naik dan membuatnya gerah. Belum lagi penisnya yang mulai berdiri melihat Luhan yang sedang makan es krim dan melihat televisi di sebelahnya. Sehun merutuk kesal kenapa dirinya tadi membelikan Luhan es krim batang dengan rasa stroberi –dan sudah dipastikan dengan ujung merah-, dan sekarang ia sendiri yang kelabakan disuguhi pemandangan demikian. Istrinya yang mengenakan kaos longgar tanpa celana, dan sibuk mengulum es krim. Sesekali menjilatinya dan menggigitnya. Sehingga membuat bibir Luhan memerah karena dingin.

Sehun menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya sambil membuang nafasnya pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya mulai terbakar oleh gairah, dan ia ingin segera lari menuju kamar mandi. Sehun tanpa sadar mengerang pelan ketika lidah mungil Luhan menjilati ujung es krim itu –aku tahu kalian paham maksudku-. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan terkejut dengan keadaannya. Muka merah, mata sayu dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Sehun. Sehun panik bukan main, dan ia menaikkan kakinya ke sofa untuk menutupi bagian selangkangannya yang menggelembung besar di balik piyama birunya.

"Hunnie. Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada biasa namun kabut nafsu membuat telinga Sehun menangkap suara mendayu-dayu Luhan. Sehun semakin mengerang tanpa sadar, penisnya sudah keras sempurna. Luhan malah mengulum es krimnya dan menghabiskannya dengan segera. Kemudian mendekat kepada Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung jangan mendekat," Sehun menghindari tangan Luhan yang hendak menempel di keningnya. Luhan tertegun. Suara Sehun terasa sangat berat dengan gairah di dalamnya. Sama seperti suara Sehun saat bercinta dengannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengerti akan hal itu.

"Just do it Hun. Lakukan dengan cepat dan lembut. Dan jangan membuatku terlalu lelah," Luhan berkata demikian sambil meloloskan kaos oblongnya –maksudku membuat dirinya telanjang- kemudian naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Sehun segera meraub bibir merah basah dan dingin itu dengan gemas. Menggigiti bibir bawah Luhan lalu menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Rasa es krim yang baru saja di makan sangat terasa di ciuman mereka. Cukup dengan ciuman, Sehun mampu membangkitkan gairah Luhan. Terbukti tangan Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun dan mencoba menguasai pergulatan lidah. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun hanya meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di dada dan leher Luhan. Ia tergesa melepas piyamanya dan membuka meja nakas. Mencari lube, sementara Luhan mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama Sehun. Membuat penis Sehun meneteskan precum semakin deras. Tidak ada foreplay yang lama dan panjang kali ini. Sehun menuang lube ke jemarinya yang panjang dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian membelah pantat Luhan dan menemukan hole yang kembali rapat dan berkedut-kedut.

"Tahan hyung," Sehun mulai memasukkan jarinya perlahan. Membuat Luhan menjerit histeris. "Heating lube sama sekali tidak membantu aaaaaaakkkkkhh," Luhan mencapai klimaknya. Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Ia memang menyimpan heating lube hanya saat ia ingin bermain sedikit ganas dengan Luhan.

"Maaf hyung," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sambil menggerakkan jarinya yang disambut desahan Luhan. Tubuhnya dikuasai rasa nikmat sehingga lupa dengan jemari Sehun yang membuka hole rapatnya. Tubuh Luhan melengkung ketika jejari Sehun menemukan prostatnya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Namun desahan kecewa Luhan terdengar ketika Sehun malah melepaskan jemarinya dan kembali mengambil lube. Sehun menuang lube dan mengoleskan pada penisnya yang sudah sangat panas. Rasa hangat dari lube tidak lagi Sehun rasakan. Sehun merangkak menuju Luhan yang terbaring pasrah. Melebarkan kaki hyungnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat hole merah nan basah itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya mengantisipasi benda tumpul berukuran besar yang akan membelahnya menjadi dua.

Sehun mendorongkan kepala penisnya masuk dan dia sudah disambut dengan pekikan Luhan kembali. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia kembali menggunakan heating lube dan itu membuat Luhan kembali klimaks. Luhan megap-megap mengatur nafasnya, ia sudah klimaks dua kali sedangkan Sehun masih akan memulai permainan. Sehun menyentakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan harus mencengkeram sprei karena rasa sakitnya. Sehun mendesis saat rasa hangat dan lembut mulai menyelimuti penisnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah digantikan dengan imajinasi.

Ia memulai pergerakan dengan gerakan konstan. Masih terlalu banyak jeritan kesakitan Luhan. Beberapa menit berikutnya yang bisa kalian dengarkan hanya suara kulit yang beradu dan desahan. Sehun menahan kedua kaki Luhan sambil tidak henti memaju mundurkan penisnya menganiyaya hole Luhan yang semakin berkedut. Salah satu tangan Luhan menggenggam sprei dan satu lagi memanjakan penisnya yang sudah sangat basah. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh Luhan meneriakkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun. Membicarakan setiap gerakan Sehun yang melumpuhkan syarafnya. Dan membuat ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesis minta dipuaskan. Untung sekali bayinya tidak menunjukkan gejala mual dan pusing ketika mereka melakukan making love. Sejenis anak yang akan pengertian kepada orang tuanya.

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar, kemudian menghujamkannya sedalam mungkin beberapa detik sesudahnya. Membuat Luhan merasa terbang seketika, dan penis yang masih setia dikocoknya meledakkan sperma. Membuat tubuhnya melengkung bak busur panah dan menggelepar kehabisan udara. Lubungnya berkontraksi dan membuat Sehun mengumpat-ngumpat. Penisnya terasa semakin dipijat dan ditarik-tarik paksa. Sehun mencabut penisnya dengan lutut bergetar karena menahan orgasme. Mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat dan menembakkan spermanya ke paha dalam Luhan. Kemudian jatuh terkapar di samping Luhan dengan nafas yang satu dua. Sehun menoleh ke arah istrinya, yang sudah menutup mata dan nafasnya perlahan kembali normal. Sehun tersenyum kecil, lelaki itu menarik selimut dan memeluk Luhan posesif. Seperti biasa.

.

.

Sebahagianya kehidupan seorang manusia, pasti selalu ada masalah yang menghantui dan menghampiri silih berganti. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan keluarga Oh. Ini sudah menginjak bulan ke lima kehamilan Luhan, perutnya yang mulai membesar tidak bisa lagi ditutupi oleh hoodie. Sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan sementara. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang berpandangan negatif akan membuat emosi Luhan menjadi naik dan berbahaya bagi bayinya.

Tapi hari itu, ada seseorang lain yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengguncang kebahagiaan keluarga Oh. Dari sebuah taxi silver yang berhenti di depan gedung apartement yang ditinggali Sehun, turunlah seorang wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan pakaian yang menonjolkan kulit punggung dan pahanya. Perempuan itu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah masuk. Ia sudah dari kantor Sehun, dan keinginannya bertemu lelaki berambut pirang itu terhenti karena ia tidak membuat janji.

Sepatu merahnya yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik di sepanjang lorong untuk mencari apartement Sehun. Resepsionis menunjukkan tempat Sehun tinggal karena perempuan itu mengatakan identitasnya. Yoon Minhee, tunangan Sehun yang kabur dengan lelaki lain bermobil Ferari merah. Minhee menyulut rokoknya lagi ketika ia memencet tombol bel apartement Sehun. Yoon Minhee sebenarnya adalah perempuan sial, ia dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga Yoon karena ia lari dengan lelaki lain saat bertunangan dengan Sehun. Belum lagi dengan lifestylenya yang hanya berisi rokok, alkhohol dan sex bebas. Tapi Minhee adalah petarung yang tangguh, jika keluarganya tidak mau mengakuinya, ia masih bisa diakui oleh dunia. Ia masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Luhan yang memang kebetulan selalu di apartement, mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia segara melangkah dengan riang, dan oh mungkin itu hari sialnya. Ia tidak mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang. Ia langsung membukakan pintu dan terkejut dengan sosok Minhee yang asyik menghisap rokoknya. Minhee juga sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan dan perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku mencari Oh Sehun. Bisakah kau mengijinkanku masuk?" Minhee meniupkan asap rokoknya ke arah Luhan. Dan membuat Luhan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hahaha, aku baru ingat jika keluarga Oh sangat rapuh dengan rokok," tambah Minhee dengan kurang ajar. Membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya marah. Ia sudah sangat-sangat muak melihat perempuan binal ini.

"Oh Sehun tidak disini. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi," usir Luhan tegas. Minhee hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau dendam kepadaku karena aku meninggalkan adikmu demi pria lain yang berkantung tebal dan tahu cara memuaskan wanita? Karena itu aku kembali kemari untuk meminta maaf dan belajar menjadi istri yang baik," Minhee tertawa sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan memfoto Luhan secara diam-diam. Ia sangat penasaran kenapa perut Luhan membesar seperti orang hamil, padahal dia laki-laki. Otak Minhee bekerja secara cepat untuk menyusun rencana agar Sehun kembali ke pelukannya.

"Tidak. Pulanglah kehadiranmu tidak lagi diterima oleh keluarga Oh," jawab Luhan dan hanya dibalas seringai licik oleh Minhee.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat suatu saat Oh Luhan, keluargamu akan mengemis kepadaku dan menginginkan kehadiranku," Minhee memasukkan ponselnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang bergumul dengan emosi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Minhee mencoba mencari tahu tentang keadaan Luhan dengan membuka banya situs. Kemudian matanya menangkap salah satu artikel yang membahas Male Pregnant. Mata Minhee menjelajahi artikel itu kemudian membandingkan dengan foto Luhan yang diambil diam-diam. Ia tersenyum licik ketika sampai di loby dan menemukan hasilnya. Minhee memencet beberapa nomer, menghubungi beberapa stasiun televisi.

Setelah berlalunya Minhee, Luhan hanya merenungkan perkataan perempuan itu. Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan kedatangan perempuan laknat itu dari Sehun. Luhan menganggap bahwa kata-kata perempuan itu hanya angin lalu.

.

.

Sehun memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa penat karena beberapa hari ini ada yang aneh dari karyawan di perusahannya. Banyak karyawan yang mengundurkan diri, dan lebih banyak lagi yang selalu berbisik-bisik aneh ketika ia lewat. Sehun kembali menekuri pikirannya, serambi menikmati kopi yang dibuatkan Luhan untuknya seusai sarapan. Sahamnya memang naik, dan banyak investor yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Sehun. Namun apalah guna perusahan yang berkembang jika banyak karyawan yang memilih mengundurkan diri.

Sehun mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, dan ia melihat Luhan berlari membuka pintu apartemennya. Sehun sudah menduga mungkin itu adalah ayahnya yang memang hobi datang pagi-pagi benar ke apartemennya. Namun pagi itu berbeda. Tuan Oh datang dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk majalah dan wajah yang sangat panik. Tuan Oh masuk menerjang Luhan dan memberikan tumpukan majalah di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ayah benar-benar bersumpah tidak menyebarkan berita ini. Dan sekarang hal ini sudah tersebar di seluruh kota," tuan Oh berkata dengan panik sambil menghidupkan televisi. Sehun dan Luhan memang jarang sekali menonton televisi. Televisi tersebut menayangkan ulasan tentang kisah 'Male Pregnant' berserta dengan foto Luhan dengan perut membesar.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menekuri puluhan majalah itupun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Banyak tersebar foto Luhan dengan perutnya yang membesar dan artikel yang seolah-olah memojokkan Luhan. Sehun melempar semua majalah itu dengan marah. Ia mengambil remote televisi dan melemparkannya ke arah televisi yang sedang membahas hal itu. Sehun benar-benar marah, semua artikel itu rata-rata seolah mencemooh keadaan keluarganya.

"_**Male Pregnant adalah Anugrah Bagi Kaum Gay"**_

"_**Benarkah Putra Sulung Tuan Oh yang Kaya Raya Mengalami Male Pregnant?"**_

"_**Meninggalkan Tunangannya Seo Jo Hyun, Oh Luhan Menjadi Gay dan Mengalami Male Pregnant!"**_

"_**Male Pregnant adalah Jalan Cerah dari Cinta Terlarang Kaum Homesex" **_Sehun hanya membaca beberapa judulnya dan sedikit ulasan dari berita itu. Tuan Oh mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mengerang frustasi. Tidak, ia tidak malu dengan keadaan anaknya. Ia malah bersyukur sekali, yang ia takutkan adalah keadaan Luhan. Tuan Oh sangat takut dengan keadaan Luhan. Terlebih sekarang Luhan sudah menangis sampai menggigil.

"Mereka tahu. Mereka tahu aku aib," katanya berulang-ulang sambil menangis. Sehun memeluk istrinya tapi tangisan Luhan semakin keras. "Aku mencoreng nama keluarga Oh. Aku aib. Aku pendosa," tangisnya semakin keras.

"Tidak hyung. Tidak. Aku akan mengatasi pemberitaan ini," ucap Sehun sambil menenangkan Luhan. Namun Luhan semakin meledak. Emosinya tidak lagi bisa dikendalikan. Rasa takut, frustasi, sakit hati dan segalanya bercampur aduk. Luhan teringat dengan perkataan Minhee beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku pendosa. Dari awal aku adalah pendosa. Untuk ayah, ibu dan kau. Aku pendosa. Bayi ini juga mendosa," gumam Luhan terus menerus. Sehun dan tuan Oh terdiam dalam keheningan yang sangat lama. Luhan masih saja terus menangis dengan histeris. Karena perubahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba, keadaan tubuhnya pun ikut berkontraksi.

Keheningan terpecah ketika Luhan memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Keadaanpun berubah menjadi panik, dan Sehun segera menggendong istrinya untuk menuju ke kamar. Tuan Oh segera menelepon dokter Jongwoon. Namun sebelum tiba di kamar, Luhan terbatuk kecil kemudian memuntahkan cairan kental merah amis dan mengenai kemeja kerja Sehun. Kemudian terjatuh pingsan meninggalkan Sehun yang menjerit sangat histeris.

.

.

Minhee tersenyum puas dengan hasil usahanya. Ia sekarang berdiri di depan kantor Sehun dengan ratusan pengunjuk rasa yang rata-rata adalah perempuan. Ia puas dengan berita yang sudah menyebar karena informasi dan foto-foto Luhan. Tuan Oh dan Oh Sehun adalah mengusaha kaya raya, sehingga tidak sulit untuk mendongkrak berita memalukan itu. Minhee merasa bahagia, ia berfikir bahwa keluarga Oh akan datang menemuinya untuk menutupi aib itu.

"Male Pregnant adalah hadiah untuk para pendosa! Keluarga Oh keluarga pendosa!" seru Minhee dengan lantang dan diikuti seluruh pengunjuk rasa. Pengunjuk rasa itu juga sebagian dari karyawan perusahaan Sehun. Beberapa pengunjuk rasa mulai melempari kantor Sehun dengan batu, pecahan bata, telur busuk dan tomat busuk. Membuat Minhee semakin tersenyum bahagia. Panas matahari semakin terik, namun tidak membuat emosi pengunjuk rasa itu lreda. Mereka malah semakin anarkis.

Sehun melirik pengunjuk rasa yang ada di depan kantornya. Hanya melirik saja. Tidak berniat menemuinya, bukan berarti Sehun adalah pengecut. Namun ia lebih memilih diam dan memikirkan hyungnya yang diangkut ambulan tadi pagi. Sehun sangat takut, kandungan milik Luhan mengalami keguguran. Terlebih dengan muntahan darah yang cukup banyak. Sehun baru sekali melihat darah sebanyak itu. Ia sudah menelepon Kyuhyun hyung dan Yunho hyung –sahabat dan juga relasi kerjanya- untuk menemaninya hari ini. Kalau saja ia tidak ditelepon satpam kantor karena adanya unjuk rasa, Sehun pasti memilih menemani hyungnya. Memeluk lengan kecilnya dan terus berdoa.

Sehun mengamati wajah-wajah pengunjuk rasa tersebut. Ia sebagian mengenali itu adalah karyawannya. Sehun mendecih, tapi tatapan matanya segara beralih kepada perempuan yang mengenakan baju putih dengan belahan dada yang menonjol. Yoon Minhee. Darah Sehun mendidih seketika. Ia sudah langsung sadar bahwa dalang dari semua perbuatannya adalah Yoon Minhee. Sehun meremas tangannya kemudian berlari turun. Ia harus melukai ego perempuan binal itu.

Minhee tersenyum puas sambil terus mengompori. Ia tertawa pongah ketika melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kantor dan langsung dihujani telor busuk. Ia melihat ada rasa frustasi dan penyesalan di wajah Sehun. Ia emrasakan kemenangannya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Dia adik pendosa! Pendosa tempatnya di neraka!" kompor Minhee.

"Kaum gay adalah pendosa. Male pregnant adalah kutukan untuk para pendosa!"

"Mereka pantas dihakimi! Pendosa tidak pantas hidup!"

"Mereka menjijikkan! Habisi para pendosa! Hakimi dia!"

"Kaum gay tidak mengenal cinta! Mereka hanya berpadu dengan nafsu! Kelakuan binal para pendosa!" semua kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Sehun. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan telor busuk. Sehun terus mendekat ke arah pengunjuk rasa yang semakin brutal dan terus meneriakkinya.

"Diam kalian semua!" teriak Sehun sangat keras. Membuat mereka terdiam secara instan namun kembali meneriakki Sehun dengan hujatan. Minhee kemudian angkat bicara. "Diamlah. Biarkan perwakilan dari Oh Luhan si pendosa yang berbicara!". Sehun menatap Minhee dengan perasaan sangat marah.

"Ya! Aku adalah kakak dari pendosa yang mengalami hal menjijikkan yang kalian tuduhkan!" kata Sehun. Semua orang berdengung mengiyakan. Dan Minhee semakin tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku adalah kakak dari si pembuat aib yang menggegerkan kota. Merusak nama keluarga Oh. Mengecewakan kalian semua!" Sehun berkata dengan sarat emosi. Air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Kalian makhluk istimewa yang mau berdiri di sini untuk menghujat hyungku! Memandangnya dari sisi Yoon Minhee!" Sehun menuding Minhee yang tersenyum pongah.

"Male pregnant adalah pendosa. Dia gay dan bisa hamil. Itu sangat menjijikkan," ejeknya. Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Minhee mengernyit menatap ekspresi Sehun.

"Kalian semua perempuan dan kalian bisa menghujat hyungku karena kalian diciptakan dari awal sudah mampu hamil. Seumur hidup kalian kalian bisa menggunakan rahim yang dianugrahkan oleh Tuhan. Hyungku bukan pendosa! Dia hanya diberi anugrah yang tidak setiap laki-laki punya. Hanya satu dari ratusan juta di bumi ini. Luhan hyung bukan pendosa, ia diberi anugrah agar bisa dititipi sebuah kehidupan oleh Tuhan. Dia istimewa," ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Air matanya tun satu persatu. Ucapan itu menohok beberapa perempuan yang seketika langsung terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Minhee. Tangan mulus Minhee meraba perutnya yang rata. Tidak akan pernah ada kehidupan disana, setelah ia melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim untuk mencegah kehamilan selama sex bebas. Beberapa pengunjuk rasa masih sibuk menghujat Sehun.

"Apa hyungku pernah menghujat wanita yang hamil? Apa keluarga kami pernah mengecap orang yang hamil sebagai pendosa? Apa hyungku pernah menyebarkan banyak aib ke media seperti yang kalian lakukan? Kalian hanya bisa menghujatnya sebagai pendosa. Padahal dia istimewa. Dia ttidak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi ia menjaga anugrah yang dititipkan Tuhan di rahimnya. Rahim yang hanya bisa ia gunakan seumur hidup sekali," semuanya terdiam. Kata-kata Sehun menohok semua ego milik perempuan itu.

"Luhan hyung hanya menjaga. Tapi kalian kenapa menghujat seorang penjaga? Yang rela berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Yang rela menanggung malu karena keadaannya. KALIAN BOLEH MENYEBUT HYUNGKU PENDOSA JIKA HYUNGKU MEMBUNUH BAYI YANG DIKANDUNGNYA SEJAK AWAL!" Sehun berteriak histeris dan menangis. Beberapa permepuan bahkan terisak mendengarnya. Semua perkataan Sehun menyentuh ego mereka.

"Kalian adalah pendosa yang sesungguhnya. Yang hanya melihat dari sisi yang diberikan kabar angin. Kalian berfikiran sangat pendek. Kalian hanya bisa menghujat dan menghujat! Aku tahu kalian menghujat Luhan hyung karena rahimnya tidak sekuat milik kalian. Kalian merasa paling sempurna dan paling benar. Kalian adalah pendosa yang berkedok orang suci," ucap Sehun pelan. Minhee terbelalak kaget, menutup mulutnya. Ia ingat jika kehamilan jenis ini akan sangat rapuh. Ia merasa sangat-sangat tertohok ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuat keluarga Oh kembali padanya, tanpa memikirkan akibat lain. Minhee menunduk dalam-dalam dengan lemas. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya lemas. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri yang sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Seharusnya ia takjub melihat kejadian yang sangat langka ini, bukan malah menariknya untuk menjadikannya aib. Sehun benar.

Beberapa pengunjuk rasa membubarkan diri dengan sukarela. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menangis, merenungkan semua yang dikatakan Sehun. Walau ada beberapa yang memilih bertahan dan terus menghujat Sehun.

"Dan kau Yoon Minhee. Apa hidupmu tidak bahagia jika tidak menghancurkan keluarga kami? Kau sudah membuat hyungku pergi dari rumah, dan sekarang kau membuatnya hampir meninggal karena kabar ini? Apa selama ini kau tidak bahagia sehingga harus menghancurkan hidup orang lain? Kamu sangat menyedihkan," Sehun berkata sangat dingin kepada Minhee. Minhee terdiam, merasakan semua perkataan Sehun yang menusuk tulangnya. Minhee sadar, bahwa selama ini ia tidak bahagia. Ia hanya berlari dan berpura-pura bahagia. Sehun benar, ia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang berlagak sok suci. Ia mengajak massa yang tersisa untuk membubarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba ada potongan batu bata yang mengenai kepalanya. Sehun merasakan dahinya perih dan kepalanya mulai berputar-putar. Seorang ibu-ibu tambun tersenyum pongah pada Sehun dan berlari meninggalkannya. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Sehun. Kesadaran Sehun perlahan-lahan menghilang, karena luka di dahinya.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam tangan lembut Luhan, sesekali menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu beralih mengelus kepala Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Sehun sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan selalu memberinya kekuatan yang lebih ketika menghadapi semua masalah. Ia kemudian meraba bekas luka sobek di dahinya yang sudah mengering, terkikik kecil. Luhan tersenyum menatap suaminya, dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Mereka selamat. Saat itu, bayi Luhan mengalami panik karena ibunya shock hebat secara mendadak. Pergerakannya menyenggol beberapa organ dalam Luhan, sehingga menimbulkan pendarahan. Setidaknya itulah yang diterangkan Jongwoon kepada Sehun, keesokkan harinya. Bayi yang sangat tangguh seperti kedua orang tuanya. Berita mengenai Luhan berangsur-angsur menghilang dan beberapa karyawan yang mengikuti demonstrasi maupun yang keluar, meminta maaf kepada Sehun dengan memberikan banyak perlengkapan bayi. Untuk bayi laki-laki mereka. Tapi setidaknya Luhan butuh beberapa minggu untuk beristirahat total dan menjaga emosinya.

Perut Luhan sudah sangat besar, mungkin karena kehamilannya menginjak 7 bulan. Mereka juga semakin sering mengunjungi Jongwoon hanya untuk melihat perkembangan bayinya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan hati-hati, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan dengan mesra.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu hyung hari ini. Jangan kaget jika mungkin bukan yang kau harapkan," bisik Sehun pelan. Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti. Membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba bell apartemen mereka berbunyi. Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian membukakan pintunya. Kali ini menyambut kedatangan tamu itu dengan tulus.

"Ini hyung. Orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Sehun mengajak tamunya masuk dan berkata hati-hati. Mata Luhan membulat kemudian menyipit dengan sinis, menatap Sehun penuh penjelasan.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf. Bukan untuk menghancurkan kalian lagi," potong perempuan –Minhee- dengan cepat. Luhan mendecih dan menarik Sehun, memeluknya posesif. Membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau masih berani kemari setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" sindirnya membuat mata Minhee digantungi mendung. Perempuan itu masih saja mengenakan pakaian yang mengumbar banyak kulitnya, namun ia terlihat lebih sopan. Minhee meletakkan tas kertas yang dibawanya dan menghampiri Luhan. Menggenggam tangannya dan menatap Luhan lurus-lurus.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf oppa. Mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan maaf yang mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya oppa," kali ini Luhan mendnegar nada ketulusan dari Minhee. Luhan menatap Sehun bimbang, dan Sehun hanya memberikannya tatapan itu-semua-terserah-hati-nuranimu-baby. Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya ke arah Minhee. Melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sehun dan merangkul Minhee. Sehun hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Minhee mendatanginya dan tuan Oh. Memohon maaf dengan bersembah sujud. Sehun tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Minhee hanya ingin kebahagiaan dari hidupnya yang timpang. Karena itu Sehun memilih memaafkan Minhee daripada menghakiminya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi," bisik Luhan. Minhee mengangguk haru. Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih karena telah dimaafkan. Ia merasa saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya bisa merasakan bahagia. Tuan Oh menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri, dan Minhee berjanji dia tidak akan mengusik kehidupan keluarga Oh lagi. Melihat mereka bahagia sudah membuatnya ikut bahagia.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika dan menampakkan wajah stress. Sedangkan tuan Oh hanya memandang anak bungsunya dengan pandangan tenang. Sesekali Sehun mencuri lihat di jendela kamar bersalin, namun tirai hijau itu menganggu pemandangannya. Kelahiran putra mereka lebih cepat dua minggu dari yang diperkirakan sehingga dokter Jongwoon melakukan operasi secara mendadak.

Sehun merasakan nafasnya habis ketika Jongwoon keluar dengan tubuh berpeluh dan tersenyum haru kepadanya. Tuan Oh pun segera menghampiri Jongwoon dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Putra anda sudah lahir saudara Sehun. Selamat. Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang," dokter Jongwoon melemparkan senyumannya. Sehun menghambur masuk, kemudian ia terdiam ketika melihat bayi merah yang ada di pelukkan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis, dengan nafs yang masih tersengal dan selang oksigen yang masih terpasang. Operasi beberapa jam itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Terakhir kalinya aku menggendong bayi merah adalah saat kau masih bayi Hun. Dan sekarang aku menggendong anak kita," Luhan menyerahkan bayinya pada Sehun. Ia meneteskan air mata harunya. Bayi itu benar-benar mirip Luhan, walau masih belum terlihat dengan jelas. Sehun mencium pipi merah bayinya dengan terharu. Memegang makhluk mungil dengan detak jantung yang sangat terasa, menggetarkan hati Sehun. Tuan Oh memilih mendekati Luhan dan menatapnya penuh haru.

"Akan kunamai dia Oh Sehan. Putraku yang pertama. Yeeeeheeet," Sehun berseru senang dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah mau memberiku malaikat kecil yang melengkapkan kehidupan kita hyung. Aku tidak bisa memberi banyak bongkahan emas dan permata, tapi aku mau memberikan kalian berdua duniaku. Memberikan seluruh kasih sayang dan cintaku," sambung Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona. Tuan Oh malah tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pintar menggobal Oh Sehun," kata tuan Oh yang disambut cibiran Sehun. Tuan Oh memilih menggendong cucunya dengan hati-hati dari pelukkan Sehun dan berjalan menjauhi kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan Sehan selalu disampingku. Dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari dunia yang kau berikan Oh Sehunku sayang," Luhan menggapai tangan Sehun dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Kemudian kedua merpati cinta itu tersenyum bahagia.

**END. PURA-PURA.**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melihat Sehun sedang bertelanjang dada dan meminum colanya dari kulkas. Sehan sudah tidur sejak tadi, dan Luhan memutuskan mandi karena udara malam itu sangat gerah. Mata Luhan terpaku pada punggung telanjang Sehun yang sangat menggoda imannya. Sudah berbulan-bulan sebelum melahirkan, hingga sekarang Sehan berusia 4 bulan, Luhan tidak pernah mengecap punggung itu lagi. Luhan menampilkan smirkinya, karena Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan berjalan pelan dan mengendap-endap kemudian mendekap Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun hanya tersenyum merasakan tubuh dingin nan lembab itu tidak berjarak dari punggungnya. Sehun meletakkan colanya, dan berbalik memeluk Luhan dengan bathrobenya yang agak terbuka. Mereka berpelukkan beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya bibir agresif Luhan mengecapi bahu Sehun. Menjilatinya sebelum menggigitinya pelan lalu menyesapnya. Meninggalkan rona merah keunguan. Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan membiarkan hyungnya menjelajah. Ia cukup sabar selama ini hingga mereka siap mengarungi masa-masa panas kembali. Luhan mendongak, kemudian berjinjit dan meraih bibir Sehun. Menenggelamkan mereka dalam ciuman.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, dan penuh dengan desakan. Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka. Bathrobe Luhan sudah tersingkap dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya. Suara decakan lidah yang saling melilit mendominasi ruangan. Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun ketika ia merasakan nafasnya mulai habis. Lama tidak berciuman panas, membuatnya megap-megap meladeni Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ganteng, kemudian melarikan bibirnya menelusuri telinga Luhan. Menghembuskan nafas panasnya yang membuat Luhan gerah.

"Miliki aku lagi Hunhhh," desah Luhan ketika Sehun menarik pelan bathrobenya dan melarikan bibirnya untuk menandai leher Luhan sebanyak mungkin. Mengulum jakunnya sedangkan tangan Sehun yang menganggur menggoda paha dalam Luhan dengan mengelusnya pelan. Sehun benar-benar takjub dengan tubuh Luhan yang kembali ramping dan masih mulus. Walau ada jahitan besar melintang di perutnya, namun itu tidak mengurangi pemandangan indah yang selalu bisa membuat penis Sehun tegak.

"Kau masih selalu indah hyung. Sama seperti pertama kali aku menelanjangimu," Sehun menjilat nipple Luhan. Hanya menjilatnya tidak mengulumnya, karena ia tahu ada asi yang digunakan untuk anaknya. Kemudian meneruskan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sepanjang tubuh Luhan hingga ke paha dalamnya. Membuat Luhan semakin tegang dan tegang dan mengerang sangat keras.

Sehun mengulum tiga jemarinya, sementara tangan yang lainnya memanjakan penis Luhan dengan kocokan dan pijatan yang teratur. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, dan meremas bantalnya. Sehun membuka belahan pantat Luhan, dan menenggelamkan satu jarinya yang panjang ke lubang Luhan yang merah dan terlihat sempit. Luhan mengernyit kesakitan, lalu mengumpat. Sial ia merasa kembali perawan.

"Maaf hyung," Sehun menambah jejarinya beriringan dengan mulutnya yang mengulum ujung penis Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendesah ambigu, antara sakit dan nikmat. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun berbarengan dengan jemarinya yang berusaha melebarkan lubang itu dengan gerakan menggunting. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sakit dan nikmat menerjangnya secara bersaman. Membuat perutnya diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu.

Sehun menarik jemarinya ketika dirasa lubang itu cukup longgar, dan berkonsentrasi memanjakan penis Luhan dengan mulutnya. Walau penisnya sudah berkoar-koar minta dipuaskan sedari tadi. Luhan menggeram ketika Sehun mengulum bola kembarnya sekaligus. Klimaksnya sudah sangat dekat, tapi sial. Sehun melepas kulumannya dan tertawa nista.

"Aaahh Hunn..succkk mee moree," rengeknya. Penisnya sudah sangat memerah dan panas. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melucuti bajunya dengan pelan. Luhan menggeram, dan menerjang Sehun. Membalikkan keadaan, membuat Sehun terjatuh ditempat tidur.

"Kau menantang istrimu yang agresif ini?" kata Luhan, belum sempat Sehun emnjawab ia sudah memberikan blowjob pada penis Sehun yang sudah sangat tegak. Mencoba memasukkan sebanyak mungkin penis besar itu kemulutnya walau hasilnya nihil. Cukup setengah saja yang memenuhi mulut Luhan. Luhan mengoralnya dengan brutal dan cepat, membuat Sehun kewalahan menghentikan aksinya. Tangan mungil Luhan meremas bola kembar Sehun, kemudian menjilati batangnya yang keras dengan erotis. Menghisap penis berurat itu kuat-kuat, membuat tubuh Sehun mengejang dan menembakkan spermanya dalam jumlah banyak. Luhan tersenyum puas, ia menelan sperma milik Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sangat menikmati. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus kembali tegang.

"Um.. selalu lezat seperti biasa," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada polos namun wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi ayo-masukki-aku-sekarang. Luhan membuat posisinya menjadi menungging –posisi faforit mereka-, kemudian Sehun bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri, mengocok penisnya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya pelan.

"Akkhh.." Luhan menggigit bantal di bawahnya. Menahan rasa sakit dan terbakar saat penis itu masuk secara perlahan. Tapi lubangnya selalu mengingat bagaimna rasa penis Sehun saat memasukkinya. Nafas Luhan terengah ketika benda besar tegang itu masuk sempurna ke lubangnya.

"Aaahh hyung jangan ssh erat-erat aku bisa keluar lagi," Sehun memijat pantat Luhan erotis. Lubang Luhan menajdi sangat ketat dan hangat. Membuatnya ekstra menahan diri agar tidak keluar duluan. Sudah cukup Luhan membuatnya keluar lebih dulu hanya dengan hisapan.

Mereka bergerak seirama, diirngi desahan dan suara kulit yang bertubrukan. Belum lagi jeritan feminim Luhan saat tusukan Sehun menyapa prostatnya akurat. Membuatnya melihat bintang di balik bantal. Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menaruh kepalanya di bantal, membiarkan Sehun bekerja sendirian. Tenaganya habis sudah meladeni pinggul Sehun yang terus menghujamnya, melumpuhan syaraf-syarafnya. Belum lagi tangan dan bibir Sehun yang memanja penis dan punggungnya. Sesekali Sehun menyentil nipple Luhan yang menegang. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, seorang uke agresif hanya akan pasrah jika sudah berhadapan dengan tusukkan semenya di atas ranjang.

Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan brutal, membuat Luhan seperti terus menerus melihat bintang. "Aaahh clooosseee," jeritnya. Ia tidak peduli jika mungkin Sehan mendengar suara mereka. Sehan tipe anak yang benar-benar tidur lelap setiap malamnya.

"Tahan hyung, keluar bersama," bisik Sehun. Luhan merasa seluruh syarafnya menegang ketika klimaksnya hampir datang, membuat Sehun semakin tidak beraturan untuk menaniyaya lubangnya. Punggung Luhan melengkung dan ia menjerit keras. Klimaksnya benar-benar datang dengan hebat membuat tubuhnya berreaksi luar biasa. Sehun membenamkan giginya di bahu Luhan ketika ia mendapat klimaks hampir bersamaan dengan Luhan.

Mereka ambruk bersama dan saling berebut oksigen. Sehun menarik penisnya keluar dan melihat aliran sperma dari lubang Luhan. Mereka bercinta dengan hebat, sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah kelelahan yang luar biasa. Luhan menggapai-gapai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya, kemudian memeluk Sehun.

"Aku lelah. Ini malam yang benar-benar hebat," kata Luhan pelan. "Saranghae," tambahnya kemudian. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan, mengecupi rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Nafas mereka mulai teratur dan Sehun mendengar dengkuran halus dari Luhan. Sehun merapikan selimut mereka kemudian menuyul Luhan ke alam mimpi. Senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya.

**END BENERAN.**

"_Dosakah aku, mencintaimu? Mendampingimu? Menginginkanmu? Aku menjadi, diri sendiri tak peduli apa kata duniaku nanti hari ketika cinta datang, cinta menang. Peluklah aku, jangan menyerah. Mereka bukan hakim kita. Bintang yang mempertemukan kita. Cinta yang mempertahakan kita. Oh Tuhan dengarkan doa dari cinta yang terlarang. Cinta dan rasa bersatu di doa...berharap cinta kita yang kan menang..." –Nidji Dosakah Aku-_


End file.
